Iron Fist 14
"Snowfire" is the title to the fourteenth issue of the first ''Iron Fist'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Chris Claremont with artwork by John Byrne and inks by Dan Green. It was colored by Janice Cohen and lettered by Annette Kawecki. The story was edited by Archie Goodwin. This issue shipped with an August, 1977 cover date and carries a cover price of .30 cents per copy. Synopsis In the Canadian Rockies, Colleen Wing is struck by an assassin's bullet that grazes her skull. Iron Fist is present to aide her, but the assailants get away. Danny brings Colleen to a chalet. The assassins work for a mercenary known as Sabretooth, who has kidnapped Jeryn Hogarth and is holding him for ransom. He is displeased to learn that his men had failed to take out Colleen Wing and her "friend", and dispatches them. Danny and Colleen go undercover as part of the kidnappers' group and Sabretooth ends up fighting up against him. The fight spills out into the wilderness and Iron Fist is struck blind by the sun reflecting off the stark white vista. Sabretooth however, does not seem to be deterred by snowblindess and now has the advantage. Danny reflects upon when his former master, Lei Kung, first taught him the art of blind-fighting. Danny compensates for this temporary sensory deprivation and charges up his chi so that he can defeat Sabretooth. Appearances * Iron Fist, Danny Rand * Colleen Wing * Jeryn Hogarth * Joe * Sabretooth, Victor Creed * Steel Serpent, Davos * Sid * Anne * Lei-Kung * None * Humans * Mutants * Canada :* Alberta ::* Calgary ::* Calgary International Airport :* Canadian Rockies * K'un-Lun * New York :* New York City * Handguns * Rifles * Airplane * Automobiles * Helicopter * Snowmobile * Claws * Energy absorption * Enhanced senses * Blindness * Flashback * Gunshot victims * Kidnappings Notes & Trivia * The character of Iron Fist was created by writer Roy Thomas and artist Gil Kane. He first appeared in ''Marvel Premiere'' #15 in May, 1974, which also revealed the origin of the character. * The tagline to this issue is "White Snow--White Doom!" * This issue was published in the midst of a price hike of all standard 32-page Marvel Comics issues, which went from .30 per copy to .35 per copy. Some printings of this issue bear a .30 cover price, while others have a .35 cover price. * This issue is reprinted in the ''Marvel Milestone Edition: Iron Fist'' #14 one-shot, the ''Iron Fist Epic Collection'', Volume 1 in 2015, the ''X-Men Epic Collection'', Volume 5 in 2017, the Marvel Visionaries: Chris Claremont hardcover collection and in black and white in the ''Essential Iron Fist'', Volume 1 trade paperback collection. * Gaspar Saladino does the lettering on page 1 of this issue only. * This is the first appearance of Sabretooth. His real is eventually revealed to be Victor Creed. He will go on to become a recurring foe of the X-Men and the arch-enemy of Wolverine. He appears next in ''Power Man and Iron Fist'' #66. Recommended Reading * Iron Fist Vol 1 * Iron Fist Vol 2 * Iron Fist Vol 3 * Immortal Iron Fist * Power Man and Iron Fist, Volume 1 * Power Man and Iron Fist, Volume 2 External Links *